The Wish
by LadyRiyo
Summary: Kagome accidently turns herself into a hanyou, puppy ears and all. How will they change her back? ok, i know the summmary sucks but im not good at summaries. the acual story is much better
1. The Flower

_**Ok. I think this fic is stating off really good. I'm happy and I hope I'm not wasting anyone's time : ) So onward with the first chappie...**_

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me... cuz I have no money.**

It was a new moon, and as usual Kagome took Inuyasha back to her time. It was around these times that he was very jumpy and either really sweet or just a obnoxious jerk, so he grumbled and cursed and pushed everyone away.

" I don't know why your so agitated. I told you, my time isn't like your. We don't have demons here."

"Have you forgotten the soul piper and the NOH mask. Not to forget Lady Centipede, who came out of your time."

"Well even if she came out of my time, she brought me to you, right ? You would still be pinned to that tree if it wasnt for her."

"Feh."

"Stupid. If I say the 's' word, Will it hurt more because your human... Will it kill you?"

"...um. I don't think so. Wh-"

"Sit boy." Thud

"Stupid girl. I HATE being human." She watched him pick himself off the ground and spit out some dirt till she began to talk again.

"...Inuyasha?"

"What?" He more than snapped

"Why _do _you hate being human so much?"

"You won't get it. You've been human all your life. I've been human once every new moon. You'll never understand."

Kagome layed on her bed drousing off to sleep while human Inuyasha sat by her bed, looking just as tired but not wanting to admit it. " Inuyasha... I really wish I could understand you better. Really I do. " and she fell of to la-la land with Inuyasha following behind her.

**_In the Morning _**

She woke up in the morning from a violent shaking. She opened her eyes to find it was Inuyasha, shaking her obviosly confused and some- what scared.

"Ka-gome! Ka-gome! Wake up! What happen to you face! Your hair! Your eyes! Y-your-"

"Well I know I'm not that much of a morning person but don't you think your over exagerating?" She talked while shaking the sleep out.

"NO! no! YOur a--"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha. Your starting to freak me out." She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "The flower."

"What flower? Kagome, what happened?"

She knew he was referring to her much longer raven hair, puppy ears and fangs but she looked at him dumbfounded.

" What are you talking about?"

"Stop toying with me."

"Ok, ok. There was a little girl that I saved from a demon nest while you were gone. She told me that in exchange for saving her life, she would give me a wish. Then she gave me the flower. I thought she was joking. After all she was just a little girl. "

"Are you really that dumb? After all the things you've seen in my time? What does this have to do with you being a hanyou anyway?"

"Well..." She played with her hair somewhat ashamed of what she had done. " Remember last night. I wished I could understand you better. So I gues this is how it was interpretted."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? Oh? I accually expected more from you than 'oh'"

"Acually, you could of wished for the jewel WHOLE, WORLD PEICE, INNER PEACE, A BUCKET OF FISH FOR ALL I CARE AND YOU CHOOSE TO WASTE IT ON ME?"

"It was an accident and it wasn't a acual waste. I really would like to know you better. "

"Well, who said I wanted you to know me? Will you be like this forever?"

"No, I think it 'll wear off... sonner or later."

"_sooner or later?"_

He walked to the door, a little relieved and looked at her once more before telling her he was hungry. She looked in the mirror again. " I'm so cute!" she squealed in delight. " Atleast I dont have any test anytime soon. "

They ate breakfast by themselves and left making sure to leave a note (not too specific) for Ms. Higurashi.

232323232**_ In the Fuedal Era _**232323232323

" Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Can I see Tetsuiga? Maybe I can use it."

"You cant even lift it, what makes you think you can use it?

"How could you say that! I'm the one who pulled the sword out when both you and Shessomeru couldn't!"

" That's what I thought." She reached for the sword and as soon as she grabbed it, the sword put up a lighting barrier and shocked her hand. "Ouch!" Inuyasha fell back laughing as Kagome cradled her hand. "You knew that was gonna happen!" She narrowed her eyes at him and he continued laughing.

"Well duh! Your half _demon _now. My sword rejects demons."

"But I thought your sword loves me! Sit!" His laughing fit stopped as he plummaged to the ground.

"Stupid wench! Why'd you do that for! And this is just a sword. It doesn't love."

"Then I want my own weapon. It's much harder to use my spiritual powers so I need a weapon."

"But you can still see the jewel ,right?"

"Yea, don't worry. I'm still your shard detector."

"I'll be back in a few days then."

" what? Where are you going?"

"Didn't you just ask for a weapon?"

"Shouldn't I come with you?"

"No, stay with Sango and Miroku. I'll be back before you know it." He took off into the trees and left her in the village. She walked into the hut Sango, MIroku, and Shippou were in and sat down.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Off somewhere to get me a weapon. He said he'd be back in a few days."

"A few days?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Well there's a blacksmith in the village that would be more than happy to make it for you?"

"So why'd he'd go so far?" Sango eyed Miroku so he wouldn't give Inuyasha's actions away. He heeded her warning and gave har a look that said ' you need to tell me later'

" I have no idea. Sango, my dear. Would you like to take a _walk _with me?"

4545454545**_ During the walk _**4545454545

"Apparently it's a big thing in dog demon culture to fetch your mates weapon. Or in Inuyasha's case, future mate. If he does't mess this up. It takes a few days though, because they usually make it out of the strongest demon bones or fangs they can get. The weapon is suppose to reflect their personalities and some other stuff, he really didn't get down to the specifics."

"Wait, he accually told you this?" Miroku stared at Sango in disbelief. Inuyasha wasn't one to talk about his feelings, let alone his mate or future mate. Especially if he's talking about Kagome.

"Not in exact words, but yes."

"Why'd he come to you and not me?"

"I dont know."

"I find this really hard to believe. I have a feeling your not telling me something Sango."

"Sango?"

"OK! I can't lie anymore. I over heard him talking to Myoga. Apperently, dog demons can't whisper.."

**First chapeters done. What do you think? It wasn't as good as I thought it would be. But, I hope you guys likey.**


	2. The Sword

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...sigh. Happy now?**

Chapter 2 - The Sword

Three days later Inuyasha comes back and hands Kagome a sheathed sword. The sheath is black and a star is centered in the middle. Towards the bottom is blue diagnal line and fire is placed on top of it. It's simple but really elegant and one could tell it was made for a woman. She stared at it for a few moments before she looked up at it's creator. She immediately afterwards wrapped her arms around him in a heartfelt embrace.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. This is so beautiful."

"Unsheath it."

"Huh?..." He pointed to the handle and she grabbed it and unsheathed the sword holding it in the air like a arm attachment. "Wow. This is the first time I've seen a black sword.". Yes. The sword had a black blade. The rim of the bottom was a marble like texture and design. As you looked at the sword, the first thing that stood out and caught your eye was the sphere that was centered on the handle for a firm grip. The sphere was divided in two sections by a curvy line. One side was red and the other side was blue. Right below the sphere was the same star on the sheath.

"You need a little practice with it first. A sword can be much harder than a bow and arrow." She ran her finger over the blade in a consentrated trance and absently pierced her skin causing blood to fall.

"Ouch!" He jumped at the sudden noised she had made after almost 5 minutes in straight silence. He took her hand some-whatdemandingly and brougth it to eyesight. He resisted the sudden urge as his dog demon insticts kicked in making him want to lick her finger. He knew if he licked it that it would heal much faster but Kagome would have a fit. He broke out into a short muffled snicker after staring her finger down for a good ten minutes as if waiting for it to move, while he got wierd looks from all those around him. Especially Kagome. He had be picturing her reaction if he had really licked her finger. _**She'd probably think I'm possessed.** _Instead of listening to his other half he ripped a piece of cloth from inside his fire rat robe and wrapped her finger.

"It's ironic how an object that was made to shed blood could be so ultimately captivizing. You did a great job Inuyasha."

"Be careful next time, before there isn't a next time." She turned around so fast in shock, it almost made him smile. Almost.

"Would you really take it back from me?"

"Feh. Maybe."

She smiled being able to translate that to 'of course not. I'd never.' They practiced for at least 6 hours straight, until they were both drenched in sweat. He noticed how much more graceful she was in battle. ' She fights really good' She did alot of jumping and twisting and ducking. It even seemed as if she was able to pridict his moves and her reflexes acted much faster.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." He took a seat on a boulder. "Of course you can always use practice."

"Thanks. I've never really fought with a sword before like that." She picked up a towel from the ground and wiped her face. She had long ago shed her heavy white blouse and remained in a yellow tank top. Inuyasha had on his usual fire rat pants, but no top. " That was ... energizing."

"You think so?"

"Totally. Aw man. Where's the closest river? I need to refill my water bottle."

" Not too far if your up for a run."

They started running. Kagome was behind a little bit then she took to the trees, jumping from limb to limb. Not too long they reached the river and Kagome sat down at the side.

"Why do you want to become a full demon?" She bluntly asked staring him in the eyes to make sure he was telling her the truth. " Your strong already. Ive seen what happens when you change. You can't even remember _me" _

"Kagome...I.." he started to talk but couldn't decide what to say. His mouth opened and closed a few times till he looked down at the floor trying to gather his thoughts. He decided not to talk at all and tried to lighten the mood. As soon as she wasn't looking he jumped in the river and splashed her as much as he could. She started laughing forgetting the tension that once held the air.

They played around in the water for a while till Miroku stepped out of the bushes with his well known lechorous smile on his face. Only Miroku could turn this completely innocent splash in the river and turn it into something perverted. He gave Inuyasha a smirk and Kagoem a wink before making a complete about face and walking back into the forest, the smile never escaping his lips. Istead of getting mad like they usually would do, Inuyasha just smiled while Kagome laughed. She was completely drenched from head to toe as well as Inuyasha. They took a seat in the shallow water and began to talk again.

"So how long do yuo think till we find Naraku?"

"I dont know. It could be days, weeks, months.."

"Years..." She looked at him a little worried but his confidence gave her confidence. "but whatever it takes. We **will **get him. Right?"

"Right." They exchanged smiles which gave Kagome a light blush. She looked up to the sky and memories flashed back to her. Some painful, some not. **_Come to think of it, me and Inuyasha have shared alot of close times. I've kissed him atleast twice. To no avail- I might add. He's never really told me that he doesnt love me. But he's never said he does either. sigh..._**

" Kagome?" She snapped out of her trance and stared at his amber eyes and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He said getting a little freaked out.

"Because you make me happy."

"I make you happy? How?"

"Well.. she held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "First of all, the fact that your here with me now makes me happy. And becasue you put up with Koga (some what) when you apparrently dont have to. And because of who you are in general. I love the way you are."

" love..?" she started blushing realizing her slip of tounge.**_I wasn't suppose to say that out loud! Ahhh!_**

"um..yea. love. I guess."

" You love _me_?" She sat up and leaned off his shoulder with a annoyed/ scared/shocked look on her face.

"MUst we get technical?" She sat so stiff and upright in a sorta defence mode.

"I guess not. but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Yes. I do love you." Now it was his turn to hold the stiff upright sorta defence mode position with a added dumb look on his face.

"Really?"

"For kami's sake! I won't repeat myself."

"Well then, I guess I love you too."

"This isn't exactly how I pictured you saying that." She relaxxed A a little and lied down on her stomache prompted on her hands and her legs in the air. She smiled anyway. " But now that it's out in the open.."

"I didn't picture it like that either." He kinda drifted off daydreaming after that sentence until Kagome snapped him out of it. She obviously didn't trust the way his mind functioned, figuring he spent too long with Miroku to have his mind at least one inch out of the gutter.

"Inuyasha?" She clapped her hands three times adn he stared at her much too weird for comfort and started to blush. "Sit." Thud. "Get up off the ground and let's head back to camp."

**Yah! It's on to the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews all those who reviewed. Enjoy the rest of the story.**


	3. Don't Do That!

_**Hey! hey! hey! Well... it might be a little while before I update. I'm having serious writers block. I can't think of anything for the fourth chapter. Don't worry though. I promise not to let you down. I will complete what I started. Thanx to all my reviewers. And if your reading this and havent reviewed. Atleast try to review. I'm not forcing anyone... but as a few of you know from my other stories: I'm not afriad to beg. :( Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...yet.**_

**Chapter 3**

It had been 3 days and today was the first time _in _three days they heard any rumors at all of the shikon jewel. Inuyasha was ready for battle, as well as Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Kagome. The three days had given them all time to practice, and they were all tierd of sitting around and practicing. The rumor was of a demon named Istan, believed to be of the cat demon family. There were rumors of masicured villages and towns about a days walk from where they were.

"Hold on you guys!" Kagome shouted from behind some trees. "I need to change!"

"Lady Kagome, would you need some assistance?" Before Miroku could go on Sango's boomerang "mistakenly slipped" out of her hand and hit Miroku on the head. Hard.

"Ok. I'm ready."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Inuyasha shhouted. Kagome stood there almost child-like and gave a wide smile. Kagome was wearing the pink Power Ranger suit that she brought last year so she could match her brother. Only she didn't have on the helmet.

"Go, Pink Ranger! Go!" she went running off passed Inuyasha till he grabbed her by the collar and brought her back next to him.

"Where do you think your going with that on?"

"um..what's wrong with it?"

"What's NOT wrong with it?"

"Come on, Inuyasha. I didn't have the guts to wear it in my time, but this is the perfect time and place, not to mention the perfect occasion. Come on!"

"Stop whining. I give up! Whatever!"

"Thanks"

"Take it off!"

Nearing the village

"I sence a shikon jewel shard, Inuyasha. Atleast three peices."

"And I smell blood- lots of it. We've hit our target boys and girls! Move faster!" They started running, Kagome getting a little hot in her pink leather and falling behind. "Kagome! Catch up! We don't have time for this!"

"Well, this suit is making me hot and I have an unusual urge to pant. Which I am trying my hardest to resist!"

"For Kami's sake. I told you not to wear that! Miroku, Sango keep running!" He slowed down and stood next to kagome. "Stay still." He took out his sword and sliced about 7 slashes her way.

"Eeep!"

"I said not to move! Let's go." She blinked dumbly and looked at her clothes to see the perfectly censored cuts on her clothes that gave her perfect room to breathe.

"You didn't touch the skin! You need to teach me that!"

"Hurry up!"

"Right!" They caught up to Sango and Miroku while they were already engaged in battle.

" OK, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango. There's more of them in the bushes hiding. I sence 4 shards! One to the east, the north, one west, and the one Miroku and Sango are fighting has one!" She pointed out each direction as she spoke to ephasize her worry.

"I'll take the east and the north." Inuyasha said.

"I guess that leaves me the one to the west."

"Go for it."

Off they went, fighting four monstrious demons. About 8 feet tall, furry skin, evil ominous aura, and definately of the cat demon family. Inuyasha was haviong a little bit of trouble dealing with two, but was keeping up his end. Kagome was doing well, not exactly having trouble and Miroku and Sango were finishing off the last of their demon. But then a demon attacked Inuyasha off guard and sliced through his thigh, one of his weak spots. Then another through his stomache.

Although he was injured, he finished them off with the wind scar and fell on the ground. Kagome immediately tried to run to him but he held up his hand to stop her.

"There are more demon here, in the bushes. I don't think they have any shards, there aura is much weaker than the ones we just fought. I don't know why I didn't catch their scent before. Damn. Watch your backs. I can still hold my end."

"But, Inuyasha. Your hurt."

" Don't worry about me."

"I have to worry about --" A demon jumped out of the bushes ready to pouce on Inuyasha when Kagome stood infrount of him and pulled out her sword, which she now called Tettoga, and made one swipe and took the demon out.

"Stupid, bitch! You could of gotten hurt!"

"Your welcome. Sango there's one behind you! Watch out!" As if Kagome's voice was the demons cue, they all jumped out of the bushes into attack. Luckly, there were only seven of them and didn't have any jewel shards. Each time one tried to attack Inuyasha, Kagome would either take the hit or attack before it struck. Kilala jumped in and did a few, and when the battle was over she willingly carried Inuyasha back to the village, no matter how much he complained he didn't want it.

When they got to the village, he didn't waste a second before complaining. " "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TODAY, KAGOME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUTT IN. TO STAY AWAY!"

"SO WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO! JUST STAND THERE AND LET YOU GET HURT?"

(Everyone eles at that time escorted themselves out of the hut)

"YOU RISKED YOU LIFE!"

"FOR YOURS! I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOURS. Just like you do everyday since we met! You've risked your life for me. Everyday, Inuyasha." She was breathing hard after sreaming so much.

" I can't loose you... do you understand?"

"...you changed back."

"what?"

"You changed back. Your human."

"oh no!" she took out a mirror from her bag and looked at herself. "I'm human." She plopped down on the ground next to Inuyasha." Everthing feels much heavier. Espcially this suit. I understand now. I understand, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I like you the way you are. Whether your human or hanyou, but don't go risking your life like that. You _scared_ me."

"I'm sorry... I still can't believe I changed back..." suddenly she grabbed her side and fell to the floor. She began to breathe harder and her skin was become pale. "Ah! My side! It hurts!" Inuyasha ran to her aid. He tore her clothes to expose her side that she had been pointing to.

"Your bleeding. MIroku, Sango! Get in here, I need your help!" he picked up some bandages and tried to apply pressure to the wound. He gave up on that idea when she bled through the bandages, reaching his hand. "Although your demon blood allows you to heal faster, it didn't heal right away. You changed back almost right after the battle. You weren't fully recovered yet."

Just then Miroku and Sango ran in wide eyed. Miroku looked over Kagome's body deciphering the problem and immediately gave instructions. "Inuyasha, you run fastest, retrieve a bucket of water from the river. Hurry! Sango, pass me those bandages in the corner and find me a needle and thread."

"ok"

"Kagome, you'll be fine. You just need a few stiches and you'll be ok. But I'm going to have to restrain you. Can you hear me? Do you understand?" Through clenched teeth and tear filled eyes she nodded. Inuyasha rushed into the hut and placed the water next to Miroku.

"What do you need me to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need you and Sango to restrain her. This might hurt." Hearing that, Kagome shut her eyes tight but didn't cry.

"Get me a pair of socks from my back, please." Kagome asked. Without questioning, he did so. She opened her mouth instruction that he should put it there. Inuyasha took her hands and Sango took her legs, Miroku was at her injured side. He pulled out a tweezers and went into the open wound. Her muffled screams were heared as her back arched and small tear drops fell. He guided the tweezers deeper and deeper until he felt something. He grabbed hold of it and pull slowly. Out came a 6 inch blade sharp claw drenched in Kagome's blood. Then she stopped screaming and lay unconscious on the floor. Miroku rested the claw on te ground and started to stitch her back up with his premature medical skills.

"We should let her rest." Miroku washed his hands and stood up. He and Sango left the hut while Inuyasha stayed behind promising to let her sleep. His hand caressed her face as worry filled his eyes. He sat next to her all night until the golden moon faded from the sky.

"Oh man. For kami's sake."

_**Oooohhh, a cliffly huh? Ahh, Well I hope it worked. Thanks to all my reviewers. Ja ne**_


	4. Bitter?

Kagome woke up feeling strangely energetic.

"Kagome..."

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Look in the mirror."

"Deja- voo."

It turns out that Kagome had not permenatly changed back into her normal human self. It was only the full moon that had changed her, " I feel so unaccomplished. This means I don't understand anything yet."

"Things such as these take time. You can never completely understand someone. Most likely the spell was focussed on one specific topic, needed to be understood, Lady Kagome. What _do _you understand? Maybe if we can find out what information is there, we can pick out what's not." Miroku said.

"Well, I understand how much weaker he is when he's human. I understand..." _That he still loves Kikiyou._ "..nothing eles." _Although he said he loved me , he nver said he didn't love Kikiyou. He only loves me because I look like that dead corpes, Kikiyou. He's willing to go to hell with her. How does that not say love...? ... I don't even know why I'm in the middle of this. I'm just making everything harder. I see when he goes to the Goshinbuku tree and watches the mark where he once lay by his love. And when he catches her scent or sees her soul stealers, how he runs after her... Each time it makes me a little more bitter. It's horrible. He doesnt even know what he does to me._

"hmm. Kagome are you alright?" she looked at Inuyasha in the face hiding her sorrow and smiled.

"Fine." He looked at her only half believing but dismissed it anyway.

"We should get moving if thats the case. I heard some villagers talking about a weird woman who can control the wind."

"Sounds like Kagura."

"Yea. So I'm figuring, where ever we find her, we find Naraku so we can finish him off."

"We haven't heard any thing from him in a long time. You think it's a trap?"

"Only one way to find out, right?"

"We leave in the morning then?"

"What do you say Sango, Miroku?" They all were certain on their departure but confused on what to do in the spare time. Until Kagome came up with an idea.

"What about a game!"

"Ooooh! Strip Poker? " Sango then took it upon herself to disagree with Miroku by colliding her boomerang into his head, multiple times.

"What about truth or dare?" Miroku corrected himself feeling a little woozy.

"Oh, I remember that game Sango said recalling the night Kagome had taught her that game, along with fire crackers and baord games.

"So... Inuaysha. Truth of dare?" Kagome started.

"Huh? Dare."

" Ok, Inuyasha. I dare... you... to... imitate every one of us."

"Like show how you act?"

"Yea."

"Well, this is Miroku. Cna i have an assistant, please? Kagome stood up, not sure of what Inuaysha particularly had in mind. She stood next to him and his hand streched over to her ass. "Will you bare my child?" Kagome's face turned red as she gave Iuyasha on hot slap across his face. "Ow. I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the imitations." And Kagome stomped back to her seat. "And Sango's all," He put his voice in a squeaky high pitch. "You pervert! Houshi- sama. Inuyasha, some times your clueless." Then he put his hands on his waist and shook his hips a few times.

"Oh, I am not like that."

"And Shippou says ' Idiot. He's so hopeless' and 'oh, let's go annoy Inuyasha.'"

"Yea, our main concern is bothering you, Inuyasha." Kagome piped in.

"And _Kagome!_ She goes, 'Ooh. I love short skirts to show off my legs.' and 'I get kidnapped so many times I can't even count.' But not to forget the famous line-"

"Sit." Thud

"Oi, Kagome. I could of said it myself."

"It was calling to me. Well, Sango. Your next."

"OK. Miroku. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. Miroku. Why do you ask every woman you meet to bare your child?"

"The idea pleases me."

"Of having a kid?"

"No."

"Eww. Gross."

"Acually. If I dont defeat Naraku. I want to know that there is some one in my place to defeat him in my name."

"Some how, I only half believe that explanation."

"So, Inuyasha. Your turn."

"OK. Kagome, Truth or dare?"

After several rounds they decided to finish the game and go off and do seperate things. As usual, Kagome and Inuyasha left together and Miroku and Sango left together. Sango and Miroku went into the hut.

"Sango, how long have you been training to be a demon exterminator?"

"Well, I've been training since I was three, without a weapon of course. You've probably train the same amout of time as me right?" He nodded his head. "But how does a man of such impure thoughts become a monk?"

"There are good intentions behind my thoughts, I guess."

"There's no good intentions in your thoughts."

"You never know."

"I wonder what'll happen to us after we complete the jewel.."

"Live happily ever after?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So how much food should we pack?"

"Well, we can always find food at a near-by village. We should pack for about two days tops."

"Oh look, Inuyasha! The suns setting!"

"It's there every day."

"I know that, but it really pretty. I guess I dont see it like that everyday. The water looks kinda luminous, and the sun looks so close. Like I can catch it." She smiled out at the horizon. He followed her gaze and found himself absently trying to catch the orange ball, imagining it would feel like the yoke of an egg. Her eyes adverted themselves and she found herself gazing at his focused features. His jaw line was easily seen, especially when he clenched his teeth and his whole body screamed untamed.. His golden eyes shimmered and he din't look like the type of guy who would call you a wench or a bitch. She took a second to laugh at that with no sign of joy or humor. His ears twitched and he gaved her a puzzled look.

"You alright?" She blinked herself out of her day dream and pushed all her emotions into a little ball and sent it to the bottom of her feet. She thought about where she learned that.

...Flashback...

"Kaede told me that whenever I'm mad, I should squeeze it into a little ball and down to the soles of my feet."

"Where it'll fester and devour you from the inside out."

"Yea. she told me that too."

"Inuyasha, your hopeless."

...End of Flashback ...(disclaimer: I saw that in a rosefire fiction. dead famous.)

"I'm fine."

"You seem mad. What'd I do now?"

"You didn't do anything. I'm fine. We should head back to camp. It's really starting to get dark."

"Don't worry your pretty little face, I won't let anything happen to you." She almost scowled at the statement but caught herself before she could. _I never thought I was this bitter._

_**Thanx again to all my reviewers. I love ya'll. I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. But I promised I would finish, right. **_


	5. Over my head?

**Chap 5- Over my head?**

"Inuyasshaaaa! Sit!"

"Damn it Kagome. It's not even like I saw anything." He said half turning red. " I can't believe your taking a bath now anyway. We want to leave."

"Inuyasha, your invading my privacy. I want to take a bath. Can I atleast do that in peace?"

"All I'm saying is that this is no time for relaxation." He huffed but walked away anyway into the bushes.

"I know your still there, you pervert."

"I wasn't hiding from you, Kagome. Put on your clothes."

**_A direct order. What's goi-... _**"I smell it too. It's Naraku..." In a instant she was up on her feet, her clothes already on but slightly wet.

"Let's go."

"Why did he come to us? I don't understand. Wasn't it a trap?"

" I don't know Kagome but we need to go before it hits the village." She gave a quick nod and they went off running in the direction of the scent, stopping by the village to get Sango and Miroku.

"It's getting closer." Inuyasha could smell the scent getting stronger too. He looked at Kagome.

"Your getting better." She gave him a quick acknowleding smile and turned back to the image. It ran through the woods, avoiding trees that would slow it down. It was a far distance away so Inuyasha picked up his pace. Kagome's legs werent as trained as Inuyasha's and she fell behind, leaving it up to her new sences to tell her where to go. So she ran through the thick leaves and jumped on branches hoping to get a good sight of Inuyasha. But his scent and body was retreating farther and farther away. So she stopped and looked around. Eventually Miroku and Sango caught up.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Damn it. She's gone" **_The closer I get to this person that less it smels like Naraku. What's going on? _** Suddenly the figure stopped and sped arourd, making sure Inuyasha got a good look at his face. "Shit."

It was a boy about the same age a Kagome. Obviously a demon. He started to laugh and kept his eyes on the hanyou before him. " It's a trap." The demon said. Suddenly Inuyasha was short of breath and his hear stopped. "Kagome..." He breathed and turned around in the other direction. But the demon, being much faster than him, blocked his way.

"If you don't get out of my way I'll cut you into a thousand peices." The boy laughed again and changed figures. Suddenly he had become Kagome. Every aspect of her body there infrount of him.

"Try it now."

"Sango. Miroku. Somethings coming..." They both looked around and saw nothing.

"What are you talking about, Kagome." Sango questioned as the started to back up, each of them facing a different direction and backed up against each other.

"Something. Something coming."She said a little bit over a whisper. "Shhhh.." They all quieted down and took a chance to listen. There was a small shake. But it didn't subside like an earthquake would. It kept on coming until. " GET DOWN!" Kagome screamed. They all flew to the ground at her warning as a large blade whipped through the air.

"Now aren't you a smart b!t(h. Looks like you've made some changes."

"Naraku." **_What did he do? _**He was ten times the size he used to be. Not to mention the tenticles spurring out from all over his body.

"Where's Inuyasha, Kagome. He can't save you now, can he?"

"We can beat you with-out him, you pathetic loser." Sango's boomerang flew through the air but was easily dodged. She took out her sword and ran full charge at him prepared to strike. But in one swift movement Sango was lashed to the ground.

"Still think that?" Miroku, in a mazed shock and hurt ran to Sango's side. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her heart seeing Sango like that. She pulled out her sword that meant so much to her now and leaped into the air. The first strike hit the ground as he dodged it but the second one caught the left side of one of his arms. He scowled in bitter pleasure as he allowed his body to regenerate. **_Am I in over my head?_**


	6. Recover

**Hola amigos. **

**Chapter 6-** Recover

Inuyasha glared at the replication of Kagome in frount of him.

"What do you get out of this? What's he's holding on you?"

" I, Kouji, aint got nothinheld on me, half-breed. Your weak. You can't kill me because I look like your bitch." He gave a small laugh and darted around Inuyasha until they they were face to face and Kagome's replica pressed his lips onto Inuyasha's. Being in total shock, Inuyasha stood there eyes wide as if he didn't know what was happening. **_This is not Kagome, this is not Kagome's kiss.. _**He pulled apart with the deepest snarl on his face that made Kouji shiver and pulled out Tetsuiga. He drove it through the demon and watched as it changed forms and began to hunch over.

"That was the first mistake, that caused you your life. I know Kagome's kiss already, it's sweet, it makes me feel good. But that nasty..." he growled again obviously upset. The demon limply fell to the ground and dissinigrated into the air. "Bastard. He-" Inuyasha was cut off in the middle of his ranting as he heard Kagome's scream in the forest. "Damn. Kagome! I'm coming."

He began running off into the forest in Kagome's direction as he felt a shiver run donw his spine. _That's blood. Kagome's bood. _He approached the sceen fearfully as he saw Kagome being thrown against a tree. Her body hit and slumped over. Naruku threw another blow her way, that would have definated knocked her out when Inuyasha stepped infrount of her and pulled out Tetsuiga and cut off his arm. His arm regenerated again, which only seemed to anger Inuyasha more.

He ran head charging into Naraku hoping to get a stonger blow but his tactic proved fruitless when he was dodged and sliced across the back. It was a long diagnal wound but not deep. Felling the woulnd on his back he tumbled over but got up as quickly as he fell still feeling the burning sensation.

"Inuyasha... how do you feel? Being caught between bringing your friends to saftey and attempted to kill me. She looks pretty bad you know." He smirked knowning the outcome.

Inuyasha took a quick glance over his shoulder at Kagome who's body lied limply at the base of a tree bleeding. He turned back to Naraku determination in his eyes.

"Your one sick bastard. You know that. You can NEVER fight fair!"

"Listen to yourself, Inuyasha. You sound like a 7 year old." He growled at his statement feeling torn between the two situation. **_Kagome and my friends come first... I won't give him that satisfaction._** "Damn you Naraku! I will kill you sonner or later, no matter how hard you try and hide.." WIth that said he ran picked up Ksgome, put Miroku and Sango on Kilala's back and ran off. They went to the nearest village where Kagome, Snago and Miroku were being bandaged and cleaned up. He waited thre until the first person woke up...

"How you feeling, Kagome?" He asked with a little gruffness in his voice.

"I feel much better. My wounds are almost healed but I would realy like some water." He picked up a water bowl one of the priestesses had left and handed it over to Kagome. She gave a small thanks and drank it slowly, eying Inuyasha. She watched Inuyasha get up and leave the hut. She followed after him but he stopped when he heard her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I got hurt and got in the way. I'm sorry."

"Kagome, don't think like that. I'm glad your not hurt, but I'm not in the mood."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No."

"You want me to bring you some water?"

"No."

"You wanna talk."

"NO! Just leave me alone. I'll be back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kagome. I just need to think about somethings. I need to think..." He looked down because he could no longer look her in her face after screaming at her and walked away. When he was a good distance away, he broke off inot a good sprint.

"Inuyasha..."

01010010101010101001010101010101001

"What is happening, Kanna?"

"Naraku, gave him the poisen. He's infected."

"Can he ever fight a clean battle?"

"Hush Kagura. He can hear you." She snorted at her older sisers comment and walked away.

"He can always hear me can't he?" She felt a shiver run down her back and she looked into the dark depths of the cave and glared into the darkness.

**Ok. This is the next chapter. I know it sometimes takes me long to update but thats because I have school..thanx to everyone for reading my story. **


	7. Habon Flower

_**Chapter 7-** _Habon Flower

**Inuyasha POV**

_**I can't think straight. Damn. What's going on? One minute I want to kill the next I want to thank kami for keeping my friends alive.. What the hells going on?... Am I loosing my mind?**_

Inuyasha is sitting on a log in the middle of the forest with his hands in his hair for who knows how long, but the suns no longer in the sky. He shakes his head for a few seconds, as if trying to get someone out of his head. The then begins walking back to the village. He takes in his surroundings. Kagome is sitting by a fire and he can smell his friends' scents going off into the forest. He walks up and takes a seat next to the school girl. Her lips curve into a small smile.

"I was worried about you."

"Sorry."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"...Forget it. Sorry. It's stupid."

" Tell me."

"It's just... no. Forget it." He watches her as her as head drifts to the floor and her hair falls foward covering her face. He reaches his hand over to her face and gently wraps his hand around her chin and rose her head.

"Tell me... please?" They locked gazes.

"What's wrong?" His hand pulled back and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You just.. .left. And you didnt say where you were going... And I didn't know if you were dead or alive.. I was scared...Inuyasha."

"I'm here now."

"And I feel stupid."

"Don't feel-" She looked up to see his pained expression.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"I feel... I feel weird Kagome."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." He began shaking until he slid to the floor. She ran to his side and held him so that he woundn't fall and make his condition worse.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? What's going on? Miroku! Sango!"

"kagome... Somethings-"He collasped on her lap as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Sango! Miroku! Get in here! Some-"

"Miss Kagome, what is the problem?" Mirku walked onto the scene and took in Inuyashas pale appearance. Sango stepped next to him just as frantic.

"Kagome.. what happened to him?"

"I dont know. We were talking and he just collasped! I don't know- I dont know what to do!" Miroku kneeled down and and took in his condition.

"He's-he's been poisened. I've seen this before." Miroku took up a scalpel from his haori and made a 2 inch cut in Inuyasha's arm. Slowly a blue liquid dripped from the cut.

"Mirokkuuu. Why is it blue?"

"Blueontide Poison. It drains the blood from his system and eventually leaves him..."

"How do we stop it?"

"Last time I had to trek to the top of Fuji mountain to get a the Habon flower."

"Did you make-" He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha is half demon. He has a better chance. I won't fail him."

"No. Miroku. I have to go. I run faster, now that I'm half demon. I should go get it."

"She's right Miroku. You need to stay here with me and Inuyasha just incase anything goes wrong."

"If she gets hurt, Inuyasha will never forgive me. But you all are right. Hurry Kagome. We don't have that much time." He picked up a stick anad began to draw simple directions in the sand. "Use your nose if anything. You should be able to smell the multan lava."

" Thankyou, Miroku. Take care of him please."

"Dont worry."

"I'll make it." She pickede up her yellow school bag and emptied out few of her contents. SHe slipped the bag ont oher shoulders and headed off in the direction that Miroku had instructed.

_**With kagome-**_

Damn this is a long walk, But I'm going t o run as faast as I can. I'd die first before i let Inuyasha die.

She walked into a clearing and a fork in the road. She went back to Miroku's directions to keep right and took the path farthest right. She continued to run until she felt dizzy and collasped on the floor in heavy breathes. She noticed how much faster it took her to regain her breath then when she was human. Making her like her new form even more. She took out a water bottle from her backback and drank it all in a few seconds. **_I can find anything... where is Mount Fuji. Where is it ?_** She took a second to walk in a circle looking each direction, hoping she'd get a sign of where she was suppose to be going.

"Hey Babe." She turned around to see a male figure coming out of the forest.

"Koaga! I need your help. I need to find Mount Fuji."

"Calm down Kagome. WHat's at Mount Fuji. Where's dog turd. I'm suprized he's not with you."

"That's why I need Mount Fuji! To help Inuyasha. Koaga can you help me? If you can't I have to keep going."

"Jump On, Kagome. I can help you." She hesitated for a second but got onto his back anyway. He took off making her a bit dizzy at the speed he was going. After a few moments she could smell the lava from Mount Fuji and a smile spead across her face. She was going to make it. He was going to make it!

"Hold on Inuyasha. I wont fail you." Koaga made a sudden stop but oi her surprize stayed afoot.

"It's up there Kagome. Be careful. But I really have to go. Please watch out for your self. I hope you make it in time."

"Thank you Koaga." SHe took him in for a big hug. "I really owe you one. Thank You so much."

"Anytime. See you later babe." He dissapeared in a whirl wind.

KAgome hiked up the volcano as fast as she could, slipping a few times and earning a few scratches. She climbed to the top and leaned over the edge. In the volcano twards the top of the volcano was the Habon flower. **_YES! _**She reached in to grab the flower and her arm fell short about 2 feet.

"**Damn! Damn ! Damn! Damn!**" She took hold of the edge of the rim with one hand and lowered her body into the hot dangerous depths of Mount Fuji.She lowered her self enough the grab a few of the flowers and jumped out of there as fast as she could and headeed on her way back to Inuyasha and her friends.

Back At th e VIllage...

Kagome returned within th enext few days with the wilted flowers.

"IS he alright?"

"Yea. I'll give him the medicine."

A fe hours later he was up and backtalking just like he used to be.

"Kagome... Why do you smell like Koaga? He's been all over you!"

_**I think this I'll be my last Story on I';; finish this one and grow up. **_


	8. The Next Unfortunate event

**Chapter 8- The Next Unfortunate Event**

Feeling better, Inuyasha was back to his usual self.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"How is _telling _you that I'm taking a bath in the river, a stupid question."

"Because you know you can't go right now. We're about to leave in a few hours."

"I packed already. I don't need to do anything else besides take a shower. Your acting like there's something better to do here in the village."

"Fine, go take your stupid bath."

"You're impossible. I can't even remember the last time I've seen you take bath."

"You've seen me take a bath? And you call Miroku a pervert."

"Grrr… I don't watch you take a bath I've just never seen you go off and take a bath."

"Yeah, what ever. Hurry up and go before I change my mind."

"Whatever." She walked away into the forest until she came to a small hot spring. She got in and sighed. **_Boy, this water is nice. _**She continued bathing in the hot spring unaware of the man approaching towards her. She closed her eyes and sank into the water, feeling the best she had felt since she came back to the feudal era. She heard a faint sound, a twig snapping and pulled her head out of the water opening her eyes. As she sat up, a thick leaf was place over her mouth. Her screams were muffled as she slowly lost consciousness. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt her security leave her.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard what seemed to sound like a muffled scream.

"What?" Miroku walked out from one of the huts and stood next to Inuyasha. "What'd you hear?"

"It's probably nothing. Probably some poor girl had gotten herself into some trouble." He said, letting his alarm wear down.

"Isn't Kagome out there?" Inuyasha's face fell as he realized the truth in Miroku's words. _She was out there. What if that was her?_

"I'll be back." He began walking into the forest following Kagome's scent, until he reached the empty river where her scent stopped. He looked into the water to see if she was underneath maybe swimming but the water was still and anybody who had been in there was long gone. He sniffed the air and picked up her wet scent… mixed with the scent of a yokai and a potent herb. He cursed under his breath knowing that the situation couldn't be good. He sniffed the air once more picking up the scent he had smelled by the hot spring. He followed it until he reached a village. The people were rebuilding their homes and stopped when they saw him. A man walked up to him and stood the face of a warrior.

"Be Gone demon. We have work to do, and not enough time to slay you." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the man, annoyed at the man and upset at Kagome's disappearance.

"I'm not playing games. Where is she?" The village man vexed and Inuyasha watched as his hand slid over to his sword.

"I do not know who you are talking about." The man replied in a monotone voice. He took a small step back as Inuyasha let out a low growl, showing that he wasn't playing.

"Where is Kagome?" As soon as the words left Inuyasha's frustrated mouth, the villager pulled his sword out of the sheath striking towards Inuyasha. He easily grabbed the blade and thrust it to the ground. What he wasn't expecting, was all the eyes of the villagers turn towards him and charge. The villagers, of all ages rushed towards him with whatever weapons they had and attacked him, no expression on their faces. He reached out a hand to strike, getting frustrated once more with the people.

"Don't hurt them, Inuyasha." Miroku came running out of the forest a bunch if leaves in his hair and prickly brown balls attached to his clothes. "Their possessed! Don't hurt them." He took out a sutra and flew it towards an old woman getting ready to strike the hanyou. Her body wavered then collapsed onto the ground, obviously sleeping.

"Why the hell are they possessed?"

"Who knows? You think there's a connection with Kagome's disappearance, probably to slow anyone down from getting Kagome?"

"Why the hell does that gurl get kidnapped so much? She's a hanyou, dammit."

"I'll deal with the village people. You go get Kagome." They nod to each other and Inuyasha walked deeper into the village, trying to pick up Kagome's scent. A smile spread on his face as he smelt her scent getting closer and closer. It was coming from a hut right ahead of him. He pulled out his sword prepared for a fight and tore the door down. In front of him was a puppet, with Kagome's clothes on. **_But if her clothes are on this dummy, what is Kagome wearing?_** Taking a mental gulp he realized what kind of situation Kagome might be in. He didn't know what to do. Where was she? He had to find her before something bad happened.

Kagome woke up feeling a bit dizzy. Spots danced in front of her eyes as she tried to focus. She was in a room. rested on a pillow, and dressed in a red, white and green kimono. _Where are my clothes? Where am I? Man, Inuyasha's really gonna shove this one in my face. _She tried to sit up but found it hard because not only was her mouth bound but her hands were tied together behind her back.

"_Hemmoohh? _" She wiggled herself up ackwardly into a sitting position a looked around the hut. There was no one there. She rubbed her hands together, trying to slip her hands through the tight rope. It only resulted in her arms getting red and she stopped after the rope had made a nice little cut on her arm. Luckily, her feet weren't tied and she stumbled up. She walked over to the entrance of the hut and peaked out. _I'm having a nightmare. _She was in some sort of cave. There was a small pond in the center and around the pond was short dark grass and trees in the out field. She took a step out of the hut and looked around the place once more. Then something touched her shoulder and she jump instantly and turn around. It was a man, no older than her... just standing there with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Kimebdah."

"I'm sorry. " He took off the cloth stuffed in her mouth. "What did you say?"

"I said kinda. Why am I tied up in a…..what ever you want to call this place."

"It's a secret cave. "

"Why am I here?"

"To help me find the Shikon no Tama, of course. "

"When Inuyasha finds you, you're dead."

"Inuyasha? I doubt he's still alive."

"…"

"Now, are you ready?"

---------------------------

Inuyasha was running around in circles. _The scent just keeps going in a circle. I'm not getting anywhere. _Inuyasha stopped to take a breath and think things through. He scent was all over the place, probably to confuse him. He took a step in the path of her scent and made a sharp right turn where her scent was nowhere to be found and bumped into something and fell on the floor. He rubbed his nose and scowled at the stupid mistake he hade made. _Why didn't I think of it before? It's a stupid barrier. No wonder I couldn't find her scent, the barrier over powered it. _Taking out his Tetsuiga he broke the barrier and behind it was a dark cave. Felling the ominous presence from it, he scowled as if to convince himself he wasn't crept out but ventured into the cave non-the less. What he didn't expect to find was an empty cave. Getting really mad and frustrated he swung at the wall causing part of the cave to fall to the ground, while the skillful hanyou dodged it. _But I can smell he scent! She was here!_

--------------------------------------

"Do you sense anything now?"

"No. Nothing." He walked her a few more paces a little annoyed.

"What about now?"

"Nuhuh, nothing at all." He was looking for a demon he knew for a fact possessed a shard of the sacred jewel. When he found it he would slay it and take the jewel shard. Kagome, being aware of this sensed something but kept it to herself. It was way off in the distance walking slowly towards them. It would catch up with them eventually and then Kagome would be fish food. She was all out of ideas.

"How about now?"

"OH I sens- nah, nothing."

"Grrr. Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing!" _I'm buying time until Inuyasha finds you and cuts you to pieces! _The demon was getting closer. "Um… I sense something, over there!" She pointed toward the opposite direction of the jewel shard. "And it's moving fast. Hurry!" They began running, Kagome trying to lead the way but purposely falling behind.

"Move faster we're gonna loose it."

"I can't run any faster with all this rope." His eyes narrowed at her trying to see the fault in her words, but he couldn't. He stopped and untied her hands, leaving her free from any bounds.

"Now, Come on!"

"Just run that way! I'll catch up."

"I'm not that dumb."

"But you were dumb enough to untie me. See ya!" And Kagome went running at an abnormal speed to an unknown location. She could here him chase her for a while and then give up and mutter blasphemy to her but she kept on running a smile on her face.

_Ha! He didn't have to save me this time! I used my brain! I'm so smart! I'm invinsi-_

"Ow! Watch where your going!"

"Oi, wench! You bumped into me!" _Wench? _Kagome opened her eyes to see the one and only. She jumped up and into his arms in an embrace.

"I saved myself!"

"_You _saved yourself? Wow that's a first. He's lucky you killed him, I would of killed really painful."

"I didn't kill him." He pried her off from his body and looked at her confused.

"Then you didn't really save yourself then. You _escaped _yourself." She stuck out her tongue and got out his arms.

"Same thing."

"Next time, just try not to get kidnapped so we don't have to go through this again."

_**I know, this story just seems like a series of unfortunate events, but I can't really think of an ending? Or something to be an ongoing plot. Hmm. Gimme some suggestions please.**_


	9. The End

-1**The final final final chapter. That I am very pleased with. I mushed the old last chapter to the new one. Enjoy .And no food throwing this time.**

**Finallle- Fun times and New Beginnings**

They walked back to the village together, laughing a bit more than usual at Kagome's over animated version of what had transpired.

"Then, he took out a knife! And, and, and, I said, I said… 'No way buddy. You'll have to go through my fists of steel first! And I bopped him!" This had the poor inu hanyou holding his stomache for dear life. He was laughing much too hard. He begged her to stop talking for at least two seconds to regain his composure.

"Your gonna make me pee myself. And this is no where _near_ my territory." Which caused Kagome to fall in a fit of laughter. Laughing, they met on the soft green grass lying flat on their backs, hands behind their head for comfort, looking into the heavens.

"Your ridiculous." She gave a toothy grin to the sky. "Your ridiculous…" she repeated. Her eyes adverted themselves from the sky to his face. "I love this." She watched the air catch up in his chest…he had stopped breathing. Then he started again as a complex look fell on his face. He rolled over to his side, propped on his elbow and looked into her eyes.

"And when you leave…"she watch him stop, look back over to the sky and sigh. "When you leave _me, _I'll die. I've never felt this before, never. I want to follow you forever. I don't know, I-" But he was cut off by a kiss from the woman on top of him, the love of his life. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever received. Light, beautiful, pure, and enchanting.

"You just said everything I needed to hear. I love you." then she smiled at him, his Kagome smiled at him but then did the weirdest thing. She began to cry. The man with the drooping dog ears couldn't understand it one bit though.

"I'm just really happy."

"Good."

Future days were spent long and hot sitting and remembering the old comrades they left behind. Miroku and Sango. Kagome realized that she could never completely master the way of Inuyasha, because she was not him. Her duty had was to complete him, not be him and it had been their differences that made them fit so perfectly together. Kagome and Inuyasha though in mourning, praised the new day. A chapter in their life had passed. As exciting as it was, it was their job the make the next one just as exciting. They had Miroku and Sango's great grandchildren with them, guiding and instructing them, teaching them their culture and what their grandparents and great grandparents did so that they could have a better life. Times were hard, but together they saw each other through.

Inuyasha was in his late twenties, Kagome the same. They had brought many children into life, and watched as a few of them sadly left. Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting on a rock at the top of a waterfall watching the sun set. Two children are running around in the back round, chasing a frog. One leaps for the reptile and lands with a plop on the dirt while the other one trips on the fallen body. One child is a girl, the other a boy. Kagome and Inuyasha look back at the scene and laugh. Inuyasha goes to pick up the fallen children. Kagome and Inuyasha had both changed, the brutality of life, death and war evident in their eyes.

"Sana and Akito go find Shippou, please. We're getting ready to leave." Kagome said to her children.

"Yeah, and tell him not to forget the pups this time. I'm not going looking for them again." Her mate chimed in. The two pups bowed and ran off into the forest.

"We did good Inuyasha…"

"Yeah…, we did. I never thought we'd end up actually happy."

"In these times, it's so rare. You've changed so much, yet you are still the same man I pledged my heart to all those years ago." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, the moment still able to flutter her heart.

"Together forever." He held out his hand as her own intertwined with his.

"Yes, together forever…"

**Finally**


End file.
